


ThunderSnow

by Lexys23



Series: Ice and Lightning [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "We don't keep anything from each other, okay? If one of us needs the others, we say ThunderSnow, okay, our code word. It means that we need the other. Deal?" Caitlin smiled. "Deal. But I thought I always went first?" Barry grinned. "Not this time."





	ThunderSnow

 

_ “Barry!” Caitlin shouted, while the Flash pushed her towards the building. He walked up to her, and saw a piece of wood going threw her left lung. He watched as she struggled to breath. _

_ “Any last words?” Barry asked, as he looked down at Caitlin. _

_ “B-Barry, please,” Caitlin begged, as she struggled to breath. _

_ Barry reached down and grabbed the piece of wood. He pulled it. He heard Caitlin scream in pain. _

Barry sat up, his body covered in sweat. It had been a few days since Leslie’s death. His first real kill. Other metahumans had died, but he was never the cause. But with Leslie, he wanted to kill her. He wanted to hurt her. And it scared it.

For the last few days, he had been having nightmares. The first few involved Leslie, but then they changed, and then Caitlin was the one he killed. He hated that. He couldn’t sleep because he’d just have the same dream.

He stood up and grabbed clothes. He was going for a run. He knew he should call Caitlin, but she had enough things to worry about, and he didn’t want to bother her. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get the nightmare out of his head. He left his house and started his run.

**ThunderSnow**

_ Caitlin watched as Leslie had her hands on Barry. Barry was unconscious. Leslie had been shocking Barry for sometime while she watched. _

_ “Stop! Please!” Caitlin exclaimed, as she took a step towards the two. _

_ Leslie smiled at her. “Why should I? I gave you the choice. He made the decision for you. Now  _ you _ have to live with this.” _

_ “Please, you’re killing him!” _

_ Leslie smirked. “Good.” _

_ Seconds later, Leslie released Barry and Caitlin watched as he fell to the ground, dead. _

_ Leslie turned to Barry and grinned. “This is your fault, remember that.” _

_ Caitlin felt her tears streaming down her face. She called out to her boyfriend, but Barry didn’t move. She ran to him and tried to wake him up. _

_ Leslie turned and started to walk away, “Have fun.” _

“Barry!” Caitlin shouted, as she sat up on her bed. She looked around and noticed she was on her bed. She sighed, realizing it was just a dream. Barry was alive and well, and she had just been dreaming.

She laid back and stared at the ceiling. She thought about everything. Leslie was dead, she almost died, and Barry killed.

She wondered how he was. She had been worried. Barry said he was fine, he killed to save her and he was fine because it justified it. But he had been different for a while. Caitlin looked at her phone. It was four forty six am. She willed herself to fall asleep. She just hoped she could.

**ThunderSnow**

Caitlin walked into the building. It was her first time back since she was taken. She looked around, making sure she was safe. She sighed when she made it her small office. She sat down and rubbed her face. She hated feeling that way. Scared that someone wanted to hurt her. Scared that she could get taken at any reason.

She jumped when she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders.

“Sorry,” Cisco whispered, sympathy in his eyes.

“It’s okay,” she muttered, embarrassed about her reaction.

“How have you been?” he asked his friend, his best friend.

Caitlin looked at him and gave him a small smile. “I’m, uh, I’m good.”

Cisco nodded. Not believing her. He frowned, wishing Barry was there to get through to her, but he knew the fastest man alive was having his own problems.

“Cait, have you talked to Barry?” he asked, worry in his voice.

Caitlin shook her head. “No, why? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know. He’s been acting weird lately,” Cisco answered.

Caitlin nodded. She stood up. “Is he here?”

Cisco nodded. “He’s in the lab.”

Caitlin gave him a small smile and started to walk out. Cisco called her. She turned and looked at her friend, “I’m really happy for you and Barry. You’re perfect.”

Caitlin walked to him and hugged him. She thanked him and left to find her boyfriend.

**ThunderSnow**

Barry stared at himself. He stood in front of the mirror.

“Barry?” someone whispered. He looked behind him and smiled. Barry turned around and walked towards her. He took her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

“How are you doing?” he asked, when he pulled her away.

Caitlin was frowning. “How are  _ you _ doing? Have you been sleeping?” She asked while she touched his face.

“Have you?”

“I-I’ve been having nightmares. It’s normal, after what happened. Now answer my question,” she told him, demanded.

“I’ve been having nightmares too,” he said, as he turned around and walked away.

“About what?” she asked, while she followed him. He didn’t answer her. “Barry, don’t shut me out. I want to help you. It’s my job as your girlfriend.”

Barry looked at the ground. He sighed, before answering. “At first, my nightmares were about killing  _ Leslie _ . But then, they about me, killing….. _ you _ .”

Caitlin looked at him in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were dealing with your own things. I didn’t want to add this on top of what you’re dealing with,” he told her.

“Barry, those are just nightmares, they are dreams. You’ll never hurt me.”

“I lost control Caitlin. I-I killed her because I wanted to. And I was afraid to hurt you. What if I lose control with you?”

“You would never lose control, not with me. I trust you Barry. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. You just got to believe that.”

“But I killed someone, Caitlin. I promised myself I would never do that.”

“I know. And there is nothing I can say about that. I wish it were different too. I wish she didn’t have to die, but she did. And you know what? I wasn’t the only she was going to get revenge on. She was going to kill other people.”

“I could have put her in the particle accelerator. I could have done other things, I didn’t have to kill her!” he exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

Caitlin rushed to him and hugged him. She held him as he released his emotions.

“I didn’t want to kill her.”

“I know, I know you didn’t,” Caitlin whispered, as she ran her hand through his hair. “It’s okay Barry, it’s going to be okay.

**ThunderSnow**

Barry had calmed down. Caitlin and Barry had moved to a chair. Barry sat in it, and Caitlin sat across his lap. She had her head on his shoulder.

“Tell me about your nightmares,” Barry whispered, as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Caitlin shrugged. “L-Leslie tells me to choose between you and me. She, uh, she doesn’t let me say anything. She tells me I took too long and she chooses you. She kills you and tells me it’s my fault.”

“I’m alive,” Barry told her, as he hugged her.

“I know. But what it happens again? I’m your girlfriend; I’m a target now. If you were to die because of me, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Caitlin, I would do anything to keep you safe.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Caitlin whispered.

“What are you saying?” Barry asked, not liking how the conversation sounded.

Caitlin raised her head. “I’m not breaking up with you. I will never break up with you.” She gently kissed his lips.

“You’re my girlfriend Caitlin, and if anyone were to take you, I will fight like hell just to get you back. Because that’s what you mean to me.”

Caitlin pulled him into a longer, deeper kiss. “I love you.” Her voice was muffled from the kiss.

Barry smiled into the kiss. “I love you too,” he responded, not ending the kiss.

After a few more seconds, they pulled apart. They smiled at each other.

“We don’t keep anything from each other, okay? If one of us needs the others, we say ThunderSnow, okay, our code word. It means that we need the other. Deal?”

Caitlin smiled. “Deal. But I though I always went first?”   


Barry grinned. “Not this time.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “What if I want you with me, but it’s nothing bad?”

“ThunderSnow,” he whispered.

Caitlin smiled. “Barry, ThunderSnow.”

Barry pulled her for another kiss. As long as he had her with him, he could get through anything. He smiled into the kiss. He had been done for. He knew she was it for him, and there was no one else.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back and placed her head on his shoulder. She yawned, causing him to yawn. Slowly, their lack of sleep caught up with them. Slowly, they fell asleep. In each other’s arms.

 


End file.
